This invention relates to means for securing car door locks to the car doors and in particular to such means which not only secure the locks but also prevent tampering with the locks.
Many car door locks when used in conjunction with certain door handle assemblies, can be manipulated from a door-locked position to a door-unlocked position. This unwanted tampering can be accomplished by inserting a tool through holes which accommodate the exterior portions of the door handle assembly. After insertion, the tool is manipulated to move a lever operating arm attached to the car door lock cylinder.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide an anti-tampering or anti-theft clip which not only mounts a car door lock cylinder to a car door but also prevents unwanted tampering with a lever or arm operatively connected to the door lock cylinder. These and other objects of the invention are achieved as follows: